Stolen Heirs
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A Slytherine comes to a (Fem) Harry with an shocking story that changes the look on both the light and dark sides of the last war. Fem Harry. Rated for safety and because I don't know where this story will end up in the later years at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not owned by me. This was just an idea that popped into my head about what would be different if Harry was a parselmouth and connected to the 'dark' through birth. I hope you enjoy and an advice you want to give I would love to hear it.**

Harry was walking down the hallway towards the Gryffindor table when she was approached by a Slytherine. To most, he would be considered one of the most dangerous and unlikable Slytherines in the school but for some reason, to everyone's surprise he had taken to looking out for her this year. She did not understand it and she most certainly did not trust it. A Slytherine taking interest in her could not in any way be good.

Despite his interest, this was the first time he approached her. "Harry can I talk to you," Lysander Lestrange asked. Lestrange, a name that to this day still spread fear in the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere.

She glanced to the twins who had instantly pulled out their wands upon seeing him, they kept their arms to their sides, wands up their sleeves prepared for a fight looking for others since Slytherines travel in packs. They remained where they were though, she always knew she could trust them both to have her back if need be, if this turned out to be a fight they would be up within seconds. "I don't go alone with Slytherines, I am a Gryffindor not an idiot."

The older Slytherine cringed but nodded quickly, he seemed desperate to talk to her. "Please it's important, they can come as long as you swear to hear me out. You can even bring Longbottom if you have to," her eyes widened since it was not a secret at least to her what the Lestrange were responsible which made the request even more suspicious. "Actually I would prefer you did. Just promise to listen to me and not judge until I am finished."

She realized that it clearly meant a lot to him, after everything he had done for her it was the least she could do. She was far from comfortable with the idea but she would rather not make another enemy among the Slytherine house, a neutral snake was a lot better than one who wanted to harm her. So she went to the Gryffindor table where the twins instantly went to her and Neville. "What's Lestrange doing talking to you," Fred asked suspiciously, not of her but of his intent, it did not sit well with him.

"He wants to talk to me in private," she admitted causing their eyes to widen in surprise, "I said no cause he is a Slytherine. He said that if it will let me give him a chance, you both and Nev can come."

The twins looked uneasy, Neville most of all. This did not seem a good idea but from her tone of voice, it was clear she had made a decision to meet with him. "Why give in at all?"

"He looked out for me when a couple Ravenclaws were pissed off at me and so I owe him to at least listen. He got the Slytherines not to pick on me," she stated biting her lip. Life had become a lot easier since Lysander Lestrange got everyone to leave her alone but at the same time she was worried about what this could mean. "Will you come talk to him with me? I promised I would listen to what he has to say."

The twins nodded, they were not going to let her go alone that's for damn sure. "Alright," they agreed together as they followed her, Neville decided to go too just to protect her since he did not trust a Lestrange. They went out to an old classroom and he entered to everyone's shock alone.

Fred spoke up before anyone else could get the chance. "What do you want with Harry Lestrange," Fred demanded as they sat on desks, the three male Gryffindors seemed to surround her. She could take care of herself but they would not let him get close to hurting her in any way. This was a trap, they knew that they just did not know how it was a trap just yet.

He cringed but he had to speak up or else he would regret it. "Look, just hear me out from beginning to end and then you can tell me to fuck off and call me a slimy Slytherine death eater spawn or whatever the hell you want. Just let me get it all out."

They all looked surprised at his statement, the desperateness in his voice. Snakes were usually cold, they did not show weakness or much feeling at all but he seemed almost panicking. Was that another trick? Did they want it to be a trick because what could shake him this badly? "Alright," Harry agreed, "Go ahead Lestrange."

It took a second for him to find the words. "I am looking for my sister," he said finally shocking everyone.

That was in no way what they thought he was going to lead with. It didn't make any since either since as far as any of them knew, he was the only Lestrange left. His parents and uncle were in prison. He was the last Lestrange. "Last I checked, you didn't have one, the Lestrange's only had one child you," Neville stated saying there name as if it was filth.

Lysander ran his fingers through his black hair and they could see his hands were shaking slightly. He had started however and he wasn't going to stop without getting it all out. "At this point, last check 39 dark family pureblood children are missing, they were taken and no one has any idea what became of them. There are guesses, people who know but there is no proof unless they get the blood test and most people especially the light side would rather pretend none of this happened."

"What happened," Harry demanded. "What do you mean missing children?" She couldn't rap her head around the idea since in the wizarding world, for the most part children were highly valued. It would be publicized everywhere if a child especially a pureblood was missing. A ten year old had been killed in a creature attack a month before and it was an outrage and spoken about everywhere.

"My mom and dad are Bellatrix and Rudulphus Lestrange, they had me and they had my sister Lorelei Harrayne who would be 12 now, my uncle Rabasten was married to Regulus Black, they had my cousin Scorpius who would also be twelve, they were born a day apart. They were abducted and my uncle Regulus was killed during their abduction when they were only six months old," Lysander stated. They wanted to not believe him, they did not want to pity those families because there was a deep hatred for them but the way he spoke seemed so painful. They were listening for the moment so he would say his piece and try. "They were stolen and the only reason I wasn't abducted as well is because my mom and dad took me out for the day so I could get new clothing since I outgrew almost everything."

There was a slight pause in Lysanders story giving them a chance to break in. "Why would we believe that this even happened," Fred demanded.

Lysander looked at him completely serious, "I can keep naming kids, Persius, Fredveren and Geogen Blerek, Corvus and Damien Nott, Henric Montague, Nadia Avery, Kessa Klerk. They were all taken from the dark side during and prior to the war, abducted from their homes, some off of the streets, stolen from their beds and a good few times their families were slaughtered to get to them."

That was checkable fact, if he was lying about it he would not choose something that checkable. The war had a lot of deaths but they had never heard of missing children from the darker families. "What does this have to do with Harry," Neville demanded getting to the most important point, "And why should we believe you."

Lysander cringed since this was not going to be taken well but he had gotten this far, "my parents, the day they went to the Longbottom's they said that they had found Lori and Scorpius, that they would be bringing them home, look I am not going to claim I am sorry about the Longbottom's, I am not. I could care less but I sure as hell want my sister back and I will do everything in my power to find her and bring her home..."

Neville growled slightly at that comment. He was an orphan or as good as thanks to the Lestranges actions. "What does that have to do with me," Harry demanded since that was not an answer, at least not really. She was trying to keep the peace since Neville looked prepared to attack and the Weasleys weren't much better. "I don't know where your sister is and I don't know why you would assume I did."

Lysander looked at her seriously, focusing her instead of everyone else, "the Lestrange family are descendent from Salazar Slytherines sister, we can speak parselmouth."

Now each of them looked at him shocked, especially Neville and Harry. No one knew Neville was a parselmouth but Harry. What were the odds that they were parselmouths and not the two people they were speaking of. That had been the last thing they were expecting. They could tell he wasn't accusing them of knowing where his sister and cousin were but instead he was questioning if they were. "You think I am your sister," Harry demanded though it was clear she was shaken from the statement. She had wondered where the parselmouth came from, she had been told that the Potters were strictly light family, no connection to Slytherine and yet she was a parselmouth. It wasn't possible, she did not want it to be possible. "That's not even remotely possible, I look too much like my dad."

"Yeah and his mother was a black, he looked like her," Lysander stated, this was news to Harry but it still did not prove anything. "Look you don't believe me, I get that. _(P) But you can understand thisss and sssso can Neville here, ssstrange ssseing asss the longbottemssss dont have a connection to the lesssstrange family or the gaunt family, the only two known parsssselmouth linessss._ "

Neville bit his lip, no one was supposed to know that he could speak parseltoung. He had hid it his entire life. He was a pureblood and was raised knowing a lot about 'gifts' in family lines and he had known his family did not show any signs but he had never guessed the reason. He shook his head because this was a trick, a trap of some sort and not really happening, "Your parents tortured mine into insanity."

"Or they tortured them to find you and my sister, don't believe me that's fine. I can understand that it sounds crazy but think about it for a moment. Why would my parents go after yours Neville? Why can you understand Parseltoung? All you have to do is get a Gringotts test," Lysander stated desperate for answers, a test would prove it, there would be no questioning it them. "Ask them to do a parentage line test and then if I am wrong you can laugh in my face...or if I am right then you can gain a family."

"What family, your parents are in Azkaban where they belong," Neville stated but he was clearly hesitant and angry but Harry froze at that comment. Gain a family. Did she really want a family if it was them?

Fred and George knew better, they knew the law. If this was fact then it changed everything. They could now understand why he was so desperate, beyond the fact that it was possible they were related. It was so much further reaching then just that. "No Neville, if you're Scorpius Lestrange..."

"Black, uncle Rabasten took his husbands name," Lysander corrected.

"Or Black then they will be released from Azkaban," Fred stated shocking them. "There only crimes were attacking the Longbottom's. If you're not a Longbottom but were abducted they have every right to complete the attack."

"They can call right of heir, head of family and if the Longbottom's were responsible for their sons abduction, they can do absolutely anything in their power to get them back," George explained looking at Lysander, he would never make this claim if it wasn't true. They could torture, kill anything in protection of their child. If this was true, despite the depravity of their actions, neither Weasley twin could blame them.

"Its old laws, a child is considered sacred in the wizarding world, too few of them. The abduction of a child is the largest crime and the head of family can do everything necessary to free them. If you are Scorpius Black, then what they did would be declared a rescue mission. Torturing the Longbottom's would be seen as necessary for the return of two children to the family," Fred finished.

"Wizenmagot law 4858, if you're my cousin and the Longbottom's had custody of what was declared an abducted child, then it could be assumed they'd know where Lorelei was and my parents could legally do everything to get the information from them," Lysander stated. "Look, maybe it's a long shot but you need to admit, it's a large coincidence that the house they went to after claiming they knew where you were was the Longbottom's and you can speak parseltoung."

Harry bit her lip, that was very clearly a large coincidence and she did not believe in coincidences. Not anymore, not after everything they had seen. "I can feel you're telling the truth," she admitted finally which made a large difference to the Weasley twins. "You really think I am your sister don't you?"

"Yes, look Harry you have my mother's deep emerald green eyes, you have the black family features with just a bit of Lestrange. You are 12 years old, born the end of July, you're a parselmouth. You have a bit of Potter and that women, most likely they could have blood adopted you. Neville, you have the dark hair of the Black family and a perfect mixture of Black and Lestrange features but just enough Longbottom to throw people off. The Longbottom's are an off shoot of the blacks so it could be turned away, blood adoption," Lysander stated realizing that they were listening, at least Harry was. "But if I am right then my parents did nothing wrong, they were just trying to find you both."

The room grew silent as everyone thought about what was just revealed to them. Harry knew that this was no trick, there was too much at stake. "Fine, I will get the test," Harry said after a moment. "But they were death eaters, they weren't innocent."

Lysander shook his head quickly wanting to be sure that they understood the difference. He understood that nearly no one except the Slytherines really understood who was who in the last war. They had just all gotten lumped together. His parents, they had tortured the Longbottom's so they were not exactly innocent but they weren't the monsters the world made them out as.

"Your confusing Riddle with Voldemort," Lysander said shocking her since she was under the assumption that they were the same people. "My parents supported Thomas Riddle who yes attacked your home. Which is why I know you have to be Lorelei, Thomas Riddle swore to do whatever he could to bring you...Lorelei home. Voldemort isn't Riddle and Voldemort stole the death eater's mark and masks. My parents were an original death eater who followed the true dark lord. Voldemort was a wannabe who wished to start a war. No one knew who he was, he just popped up with a group of people and started slaughters. Anyone that my parents group killed was because they were looking for the missing dark pureblood children."

The Gryffindors did not look like they agreed but then again they had brought up far too much at once and they were too shocked to even think about the logistics of what he was revealing. That could wait since they did not think that they could handle any more being revealed. "Fine, you want us tested we will get tested to prove a point," Neville stated still not in agreement but they could see his resolve breaking, "only to prove a point."

That was all he wanted to hear, all the tension and the nervousness seemed to leave him. "Thank you," Lysander said gratefully. "Look, it may be a longshot but thank you."

"Leave us alone until then," Fred ordered since he did not want anyone else to know what was going on and he knew that the two younger students had enough issues as it was. They did not need being friends with a snake added to the reasons to target them, "people are giving Harry enough trouble without a snake around."

Lysander nodded quickly but he did have something else to ask, "You know, you should get tested as well."

Again, nothing could be more of a surprise then Lysander's statement. They fully knew who they were, their parents were still alive and they had all the Weasley family traits. They couldn't understand what he was on about now. "Why" George demanded, was this a trick?

This wasn't as important to Lysander himself but he had their attention, he would bring it up to them. "Persius, Fredveren and Geogen Blerek, odd, your brother Percival is the same age as Persius would have been. You both are the same age as the twins, Fredveren and Geogen. Funny how there are two sets of identical twins which such similar names," Lysander said leaving the Gryffindors shocked.

He left and not one of them spoke for a few minutes, just trying to rap their minds around everything just said. Harry looked at Fred and George, "Is this even possible," she asked finally, it sounded so absolutely unbelievable but she needed to know, "I mean, it sounds insane."

"Parsetoung is a rare gift," Fred stated since it made all too real of sense even though it sounded insane. "Really rare, as in almost unheard of. To find three in the same generation and have them not be related is extremely hard to see."

"And our family, 7 kids is almost impossible and the names and ages, if he is not completely bullshitting us then well..." George let his voice trail off but they all got the point. This was possible, worse it was likely. "We just need to figure out how to get to gringotts."

That brought about a very big problem for all of them. "My aunt and uncle would never let me," Harry stated.

"Neither will my gran," Neville added.

The twin's instantly began plotting, their conversation was near silent, poking in a few words every now and then. The two second years just sat back and let them go on having no idea what they were even talking about.

Finally the twins spoke to them. "We can get to Gringotts if we go to Alberforths and floo, it is breaking every school rule. The best time will be the day before we leave to go home which means we have two days. We don't have exams, they were cancelled because of the basilisk."

"Can you get us there," Neville asked again, they seemed to have a plan, a plan that could get them in a lot of trouble but a part of them were almost hopeful. They needed answers to understand. Now that it was out there, they just needed answers. "Because this sounds insane but if he's right...then I won't have to live with my gran anymore."

Harry's eyes lit up having not even considered that fact. If they were not who the world thought them to be, they would not have to go back to their guardians. They would be free from them. Maybe they would be with someone worse but it was possible that it would be a real escape. "That would mean I won't have to return to the Dursleys," Harry stated.

Suddenly, the twins hoped that the Slytherines claims were true. It sounded horrible but they actually hoped that they were kidnapped as children since it would mean that they were safe...then again they weren't sure that them living with Azkaban prisoners was any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again just making it clear I don't own anything. I think I forgot to write it in the last chapter but any time you see, (P) and italicized (if that works right) it's Parseltoung. I hope you enjoy.**

They made it to Gringotts, all four of them and got taken into the back room for the tests. The goblins looked at them shocked when they got their response. They did not even have to ask for what the Goblins found, the looks on their faces was enough. They looked at the official results anyways, needing to see it for themselves, even once they saw it they still did not completely believe it. It was there, it was fact now what did they do with it?

Harry found Lysander with a group of Slytherines in the hallway. She didn't even hesitate to go up to them though normally she would hesitate, take a different way but this time, she went directly towards them. One of the Slytherines tapped Lysander slightly nodding in her direction, knowing for some reason the other boy was interested in her.

The first thing Lysander noticed was that she had red rimmed eyes, clearly she had been crying. "Are you okay," he asked shocking everyone he was with. He seemed honestly worried making them question once again just what his interest in her was.

Harry just shrugged, not having an answer on that. Was she okay. What did everything mean? She still could not rap her head around what was happening. "I don't really know, I always wanted a brother but well...it's a lot to take in."

The Slytherine couldn't help but realize what she had just said. She had always wanted a brother. It was acceptance. He pulled her into an old classroom, his friends following. She didn't even try to stop him. "You believe me," he asked surrounding the group with a silencing ward so the eyes and ears that they all knew covered Hogwarts could not listen in. The last thing they wanted was someone overhearing that shouldn't.

She nodded shaking slightly, "I went to Gringotts last night, so did Neville...Scorpius I guess. So where do we go from here Lysander."

They had gone to Gringotts, it wasn't just her accepting it she had known. He had hoped she was, even with the hatred between their houses. Every part of him wanted her to be his sister, to have answers, to get his family back. He shocked her and everyone else by pulling her into a hug. It was really happening. He had found her and he couldn't believe it. "Merlin and Morgana, you're really her aren't you? I thought...I hoped but...Merlin."

He couldn't even find the words to describe what he was thinking. No one else except for the two seemed to understand what was going on and they needed answers. "What are you on about Lysander," Kyson Klerk demanded since they were going to get hexed by the Gryffindors for being near there golden girl and here he was hugging her. It broke every rule at Hogwarts.

Lysander looked to his friends completely amazed, happier than any of them remembered ever seeing him. "Ky, this is Lorelei, my sister. The Potters were responsible for her abduction or they ended up with her. She was never Harry Potter, she's my baby sister."

Now all the Slytherines were gaping, not even bothering with their usual masks, they all knew about the missing kids but never even considered the option. They all couldn't be happier for them though some were jealous having lost their own family to the abductions. Still it was almost too much to really believe. "You're bloody serious," Kyson asked as Lysander nodded. "How..."

Lysander couldn't help but grin brightly. "She's a parselmouth Ky, what were the odds that she was the same age, similar birthdays, and a parselmouth, what are the chances that she was all that and not be my sister," Lysander demanded as they all looked between the two realizing how right they were. "Neville Longbottom is Scorpius Black, my cousin. Not only does that mean I have my baby sister and cousin back but it means that my parents, Bartholomeus Crouch all legally committed no crimes."

The others could barely wrap their minds around that. It was too much of a shock. "Merlin Lysander, that's...bloody brilliant," Kyson stated, "You both are sure?" He had to be sure, he did not want his friend to be hurt if he suddenly found out it wasn't true.

Harry handed Lysander the papers, he opened them and though he believed her, seeing the words was even more brilliant, it made it so much more real. "So what now Lysander. Where do we go from here because I am fucking pissed off and I don't even know who I am pissed off about," Harry stated and not one of them could blame her.

While they were happy for their friend, the Slytherines slowly became aware of just what that meant for everyone. "Wait, if two light families got you both, maybe the rest are still alive," Theodore Nott stated, it was a long shot but there was a shot. Most of them had long since accepted that their siblings and cousins were dead. "Maybe my brothers are alive."

Harry shrugged not knowing but if this was true, she couldn't help but think that he was right, "Lysander was right about the four...five of us."

Five, once again they were all shocked nearly silent trying to figure out what was going on. "Five, whose the other three," Nott asked since they only mentioned her and Longbottom.

Lysander grinned slightly though he did feel bad for them, finding out their entire lives were a lie but he was beyond happy to realize that he was right. He was happy for the families who were searching for their children for years with no hope of finding them. "Fred and George got tested, somehow they are members of the Blerek family, odd which makes me assume Percy likely a member as well, they are going to get him alone," Harry stated, "Tell him what happened and hopefully he will listen."

It was surreal for them all, everything seemed to be happening so fast. "Then Damien and Corvus could be alive," Theodore Nott said amazed. "Just living with some light family."

Lysander looked at his friends then at his sister, "Lori, this is Kyson Klerk, his sister Kessa is one of the missing, Theodore Nott, his brothers Damien and Corvus were abducted, this is Adrian, his cousins are the Blerek siblings which is why he's gaping at you. This is Adam Avery, his sister Nadia is missing, has been for over a decade. This is Marcus Flint, his two siblings, Kathleen and Sabastian were taken as well."

She had known some of the names but this just showed how far reaching it was, how many people were touched by these missing/abducted children. She had heard the number but had forgotten just how few wizards there were, just how interlinked their families all were. "Um Nice to meet you," she said hesitantly. "Sorry about the lack of manners but I just found out my entire life was a lie so you'll have to forgive me."

"No problem," Adrian said still shell shocked. "Merlin you're really Lorelei Lestrange?"

She nodded since that seemed to be the only thing she was now certain of, "yeah apparently news to me too. Lysander, you're the one who figured all this shit out to begin with so where the hell do we go from here?"

It took him a minute to even consider their options. He had hoped but he did not realize they would be tested so quickly. He did however know what had to be done. "We get you all to the DLME, they have no choice but to reopen the investigation to your abductions, which will free everyone," Lysander stated. "At the time that the abductions were happening, the light side had control over the DLME, the Potters, the Longbottom's...were if I remember correctly the ones who were involved in the investigation of your disappearances. They have no choice but to listen now. There is proof."

This meant so much to all of them. It brought back to light what was the ignored crimes of the last war. It was nearly impossible to believe it was happening. "Which could potentially open up all the cases," Kyson stated, "Get them all reinvestigated. They might find Kessa. Lysander, have I told you today you are brilliant."

Lysander just grinned knowing exactly what everyone was feeling, they had all long since given up hope but now there was a chance, no matter how small of everyone being found. "Merlin, Lori, I had hoped but..." He realized that while he was happy, beyond happy she was just shaken. "Are you okay? I know this is probably freaky as hell but...are you okay?"

She shrugged still not knowing an answer. She was saved from saying anything as the twins entered with Percy. They broke down the ward but quickly replaced it.

Adrian looked to them shocked, barely able to believe it, they were his cousins. "Look, this is going to be awkward but I am hugging you both."

That had not been the reaction they were expecting on entering, hexes sure but hugs, Slytherines were not supposed to hug. "Why," Fred asked surprised as there year mate hugged them not caring how awkward or strange it was.

Harry fought back a giggle at the look on the three Weasl…Blereks faces. "Fred, George, Percy meet your cousin, Adrian Pucey," Harry stated in explanation causing them to gape shocked, she did however notice who was not present with them. "Where's Neville?"

George cringed feeling for the second year, it was hard on all of them but extremely hard on him. "He's taking this badly. Seeing as he was taught to hate the Lestranges for his entire life, it was literally beaten into his head every time he went to see his parents just what sort of monsters they were."

Everyone flinched at that but Fred just continued where his twin's voice trailed off. "Then again we all were taught that very thing, told how the Blereks, the Lestranges, everyone were dark, evil, dirty death eaters to avoid at all cost." This caused another flinch among the Slytherines, all of them too aware of their families' reputations. "So we would really like some answers. I assume you all know since there's no spells flying," George said with no joking in his tone.

The others nodded, "look, you don't know us, at least in a positive manner but if all five of you were placed in the care of light families, do you have any idea where the others could be," Kyson demanded, as happy as he was for his friends, he wanted his sister back.

"Did you notice Colin Creevy looks a lot like a Nott, apparently he has a brother, named Dennis. How old were your brothers," Fred asked Theodore Nott.

None of them had noticed but then again, none of them had reason to notice either. They had no reason to even consider that their family was being raised on the light side or by muggles. They never had any reason to look at the Gryffindors and see themselves. "Corvus would be eleven and Damien would be 9," Theodore stated shocked, Colin Creevy was eleven and now that it was said, he could find some resemblance between them. "He does look similar to me. Do you think he'd be willing to get tested." Even if they were not related it was a chance. He had never really let himself hope to find answers but he knew what it would mean to them all.

"Dennis turns 9, both are magical, it's uncommon for muggleborn siblings to both have magic, nearly unheard of," Fred stated since now a lot of things did not make sense, they were questioning everything they had thought they knew. "Look, this is beyond fucked up."

Percy glared at him, that was an understatement seeing as he had only just found out about this that day. They at least knew it was an option when they went to Gringotts but he was just thrown in. "Clearly seeing as you just showed me the papers. Now I want answers because last I checked, you were my brothers."

"That's the point, Persius Blerek would be 17, he would have turned 17 in March," Adrian stated since now it seemed so obvious, now that they knew they realized that they should have found it strange before this, "Fredveren and Georgen would be 15 in April which they clearly were. Identical twins, what are the odds that the Weasley's had two of my cousins and not the third?"

That had not been what Percy wanted to hear but then again, it was now an option and he had to accept that. "We need to get all of you to the DLME after we get off the train," Lysander stated getting back to the main point at hand, "We go there then they have to listen and take us seriously once we show the papers."

Harry looked to Fred and George, if they needed to break the rules, sneak about, get somewhere they shouldn't be she always knew to look to them. "How?"

They had clearly been considering this since they had an answer already prepared. "We don't get on the train, we just make out that we do, floo to the coldron and then go to the muggle entrance of the Ministry of Magic," Fred stated.

"From there it's only a few steps and we will have 7 hours before they realize we are missing since they will have no reason to check the train for us, people will just assume they didn't find us," George added.

"It would be our best bet, notice me not charms, your invisibility cloak."

"The five of us, Lysander seeing as at the moment he's the only one who has any idea of what's going on."

"I would guess Pucey seeing as apparently we are related, maybe get the Slytherines to cover for us."

"Never thought I would ever suggest that the Slytherines cover for us but apparently they are on our side in this since they've lost someone the same way and have a lot to lose."

"It's our best option," they finished together.

Harry nodded since it made perfect sense to her, everyone found themselves agreeing with that their plan was the best bet, "Ron and Hermione will be a problem, so will Ginny. They are suddenly my best friend's again." There was some very clear bitterness in her tone at that statement. "They will expect me on the train."

"Tell them to fuck off," the twins said together tiredly, they were tired, angry and though they would never admit it, scared. They needed answers and they needed them now and at the moment they didn't care about upsetting anyone not that they usually even considered that a problem. "Start a fight then they will just assume you are off sulking, you will be with Neville and us."

"Polyjuice, I happen to have a vial, no one will notice the group of us gone, especially covering so say if one of us polyjuice to be a twin and get into a carte, one of us long...black and Lestrange, we will be able to hide out then we will switch back after being seen for a moment," Kyson stated. It seemed to be a unanimous decision not to question where he got the Polyjuice, even prefect Percydid not bring up that fact. "It will be enough of a cover and once the trains going then no one can do anything. You all will already be at the DLME."

Harry looked to the twins who nodded, it was a good plan. One they'd be bragging about if not for the reason they needed it, "I need to find Nev...scor..." This was harder then she thought and she couldn't help but curse. "Fuck it all. I am going to go find him and figure some things out. I can't think right now."

She took off before they could say anything. No one stopped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognise.

They got away from the school and to where they needed to be only they froze. Not wanting to move forward. It would change everything. If they went forward with this, there was no going back. "You all ready," Lysander asked as they stood outside the phone booth. Unlike the group of them, he did not have the same issues going forward. He wanted things to change. He wasn't losing his entire identity by this. He was gaining his family back. The others were losing everything they once believed in. From there names to their parentage. Everything changed with the test being proven true.

The five of them shook their heads. They weren't ready for this. They would never be ready. "No but clearly there is no other option here," Fred stated, "lead the way Lestrange."

They all went in though it was stuffy inside the phone booth with so many people, they made it into the ministry. Signed in at the front and headed towards the DLME offices. "Merlin," Amelia Bones said startled at the appearance of a group of children in her office, "You all should be on the Hogwarts express and what..." she added seeing that Neville was standing beside a Lestrange. Not a pairing anyone would expect.

Harry silently handed her the Gringotts files, "apparently we were abducted as children, we would like some answers."

That was the last explanation any of them were expecting. "What do you mean abducted Miss Potter," she asked before opening the folders and seeing Gringotts paternity tests, It had her believed name at the top but that was the only thing that matched what it should causing her to change her form of address. "Miss Lestrange?" She looked at them all startled unable to believe what she was reading. This couldn't be possible.

Neville spoke up, "apparently the people who tortured my parents were really trying to get me back and I would really like some answers since this is beyond screwed up and I don't even know who the hell I am anymore. I was raised as a Longbottom but Gringotts made it very clear I am a Lestrange-Black and that I was abducted when I was a baby and my dad was killed. So, I would like to get some questions answered since apparently I grew up hating my own parents."

This was unexpected. She did not want to turn to face the remaining members of her guests. She hoped they were just there to escort the younger years. "Mr. Weasley," she said looking to Percy.

"Apparently Fred and George are Blereks, they had another child, Perseus, he would be my age, he was born the same month I was and so the odds are either I am him or it is just a coincidence. Either way I wasn't letting Fred and George come here alone."

She took a breath, she had really hoped they were just here to escort them. This entire thing should have been impossible but here it was, written clearly on Gringotts parchment. "You are sure that you took these tests," She asked. "That it wasn't some mix up.

"We snuck out of school and it was performed in front of us," Fred stated without hesitation. There was no question that these were there tests. No reason for the goblins to lie. No chance they were wrong. No matter how much they wished it to be. These were there tests. "These are our tests which means we were not Weasleys."

"Why would you even think to sneak out of school," she asked trying to figure out how this was even possible. How they even got to Gringotts to get these tests.

Harry pointed to Lysander, "he made the connection, apparently the Lestranges said that they had found us before going to the Longbottom's, Nev...Scor...plant boy and I both have traits known to exist only in the Lestrange family. He made the suggestion and we took the test to prove him wrong. Fred and George took it because he made a statement on what were the odds that two sets of identical twins were born the same year and had an older brother who was 17 whose name could be shortened to Percy. It wasn't supposed to prove him right just get him to leave us alone about the possibility."

"Now, under Wizenmagot law 4858, my parent's uncle and Bartholomeus crouch were imprisoned under false pretenses, it's funny, James Potter, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom were the ones who investigated my sister and cousin's disappearance and two of them had custody," Lysander stated the demands clear. He wasn't going to let his parents sit in prison longer then he had to. He already lost out on a decade of having his family he wasn't going to let it be swept under a rug and ignored.

"I need to go speak to some people," she stated, "if you could sit here."

"I want my uncle, Lucius Malfoy and my aunt Narcissa Malfoy present," Lysander stated as she made the call.

The two Malfoys arrived surprised at the summons and both were even more surprised at the odd group who they were summoned to sit with. "Why are none of you on the train," Narcissa demanded. They were supposed to be on the train. All the potential reasons for them to be at the DLME were running through her mind as she looked at them and none were good.

"I found them," Lysander said giving her a grin as Bones left. "Aunt Cissy, I found Lori and Scor, I also happened to find the Blerek siblings."

It took a second for them to realize what the group had said and they looked at the group shocked, "You're sure," Narcissa demanded.

Harry handed her the folder and she opened it shocked to see the proof of his statement in writing. Before Harry could react, the women pulled her into a hug. Harry looked to Lysander surprised having not expected the contact. "Aunt Cissy, your scaring Lori, she's still a bit freaked out about this whole thing," Lysander said as she was released and took a step back.

"Merlin, all this time," Narcissa said amazed. "This explains so much, that would make you Scorpius."

Neville nodded, it wasn't exactly what he wanted to admit to. His whole life was a lie. "Apparently."

"That means they are innocent...or legally speaking," Lucius stated indicating his sister in law's family, so many of their friends were imprisoned for crimes against the light side but if they had their kidnapped children, they had the legal right to act however they saw fit. "Lysander..."

"I brought up the law," he stated quickly. "But I am only 13, Uncle Lucius can you..."

Without needing another word said, Lucius Malfoy left to make sure their demands were made clear.

They sat silently for over an hour and a half before being brought to another room with the minister of magic and four aurors, "we need to retest all of you," Amelia Bones stated, "too prove that these papers were not forged."

"Alright," Harry said as all five were tested.

The aurors were horrified, especially because three of them were from dark families. "I can assure you, this will be investigated."

"The Lestranges and Crouch," Neville stated hesitantly unable to believe he was asking. After spending so many years hating them for making him as good as an orphan. "They are free right, technically they were just trying to save their kids...us and well, they might have some answers."

"We will issue their retrieval immediately," Amelia stated though she was not too fond of the fact she knew they had no legal reason to keep them in Azkaban. There crimes against the Longbottom's were within legal boundaries due to the crimes the Longbottom's committed against them. Knowingly or not. The abduction of an heir or heiress broke every law there was.

"Mom and dad," Percy stated before cringing as he remembered they were not his mom and dad, not really, "this is more screwed up then I thought possible, the Weasleys, they will be expecting us to get off the train in two hours."

Suddenly, the group of them realized that they were all children, and this was more than most adults would be able to deal with. "We will go talk to them, currently Mr. Weasley is here," Amelia stated gently.

"Can we talk to him," Fred asked angry at his father for the years of lies, "I want to hear from him what the hell's going on? I want to know if he stole us from our parents or if he just happened to get custody and adopted us. I never thought that this could ever be possible, I want answers and I want them from him."

"It is your right," Malfoy stated as they were led into another room and Arthur was brought in.

Arthur looked at his sons confused, they were of course meant to be on the train from Hogwarts. "Why aren't you on the train?"

"Arthur," Amelia stated and he suddenly realized something was very wrong. The kids looked fine though so were they in trouble? He hoped not since they'd have to be in rather deep trouble to end up at the ministry. "Why do you have possession of three abducted children?"

He looked at her shocked not having expected the question, "What are you talking about."

Percy shoved the papers at him and he opened the file. "How are we not your children? These say we were abducted when I was three and the twins were one years old. I believe that our mother was killed to get us as well."

Arthur looked truly shocked to see what he was reading. He had never imagined that the children he called his own were kidnapped. "I didn't know," he said honestly.

"Arthur, we need a full explanation, their father has been contacted but we need a full answer, this is not a simple case. This is child abduction," Amelia stated. In the wizarding world, child abduction was worse than murder.

Arthur looked at his 'sons', "I never wanted you to find out you were adopted, at least this way."

"How did you get them Arthur," Amelia demanded. Adoption wasn't the issue. These children were kidnapped. Maybe they were taken from the darker families suspected of war crimes but at the time the kids were taken, the families were innocent of any wrong doing.

"I adopted them," Arthur stated, "I was told that their parents were killed in a death eater attack, that they were muggleborns. I never said anything because of the way muggleborns are treated, I wanted them to have every chance in life. I have the papers, we filed their adoption through muggle means since they were at a muggle orphanage."

"How did you find out about us, since when do purebloods go looking through muggle orphanages," Fred demanded. His story wasn't making a lot of sense. He didn't want his dad…the man he called his dad to be a kidnapper but why would it happen this way.

Arthur looked to Harry and Neville, "Molly was asked, the Prewett twins mentioned it, said that James and Frank had found out about it, Albus thought that it would be a good idea at the time as well. We wanted more children, we were trying but we had been trying for eight years. We thought it would be a good way to expand our family."

"Ron and Ginny adopted too," George asked angrily.

"No, Molly got pregnant a year after we adopted you all, George we were going to tell you later on, when you all were older. We never wanted you to find out like this and I swear, I will swear under veritiserem I had no idea they were kidnapped."

"James and Frank, James Potter and Frank Longbottom," Neville demanded coldly. Angry at the people he once called heroes. "So much for the good light family purebloods. Seems they were nothing but sick bastards who liked to steal children."

"What," Arthur asked extremely confused.

Amelia looked at him sadly, "Mr. Longbottom here is Scorpius Lestrange-Black, Harry Potter is truthfully Lorelei Lestrange. The Lestranges most likely figured it out before going to Longbottom manner. It seems everything comes back to them. Arthur, we are going to have to talk to you privately however these three really wanted to hear the answers from you personally."

Arthur was led away, and he looked over his shoulder at his 'sons'. "Do any of you need anything," Lucius asked, "this cannot be easy."

"We are fine Mr. Malfoy," Harry said watching him. "One of you should probably go pick up Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Narcissa looked startled having forgotten the train would be arriving any moment, if not having already reached the station, "go," Lucius said. "Take Draco home and I will be here."

"We need to make a decision on what to do," Amelia stated, "Seeing as we are now of course reopening your abduction cases, you cannot return to your previous residences. The Lestranges and Crouch will be taken to Saint Mongos and a public trial and removing their sentences shell follow. This will take a few days. We need to decide where you are all staying."

"They can stay with me," Lucius stated, "They are my niece and Nephew, I am sure Lord Blerek will want his sons home."

"He is on his way, but it will take at least 24 hours for him to return to the country," Amelia replied.

Harry looked to Neville, "can we stay at the cauldron, just until this is all figured out. I stayed there before. I just...this is too much and..."

"You are all minors."

"Say I am babysitting them then, honestly you can't expect any of us just to jump into the Malfoy residence or with people we don't bloody well know," Percy stated. "We literally just had out entire lives torn apart. Just...let us go to the cauldron for the night. Lestrange can join us, I can legally use magic, so it won't be that big of a deal."

"Miss Potter cannot stay alone."

"she's my sister, she can room with me and Scorpius, before you make a statement about it being inappropriate, sister and cousin here."

It took some arguing but seeing Lysander nod his agreement, Lucius ended up on their side of things and eventually it was allowed for overnight until things were settled.


End file.
